


Afterlife

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: Things get hot and heavy on the dance floor of Afterlife between Pandora Shepard and Kaidan Alenko! (Subject Zero Alenko AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tlcinbflo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcinbflo/gifts).



> _A/N - I thought I'd write some Subject Zero Alenko and Pandora Shepard sexy time for Valentines Day - I hope everyone enjoys this! If you're unfamiliar with this AU, it's set in a AU where Kaidan is Subject Zero instead of Jack! If you'd like to read the longer fic about them it's called 'Through A Mirror Darkly'. (Art by Hazumonster)_

_This is for the lovely TLCinbflo!_

* * *

Afterlife was filled to the brim with the usual crowd of pirates, mercenaries and dancers. Music pumped through the air, the deep base beat pulsing against Pandora Shepard as she twisted long chestnut hair into a bun on the top of her head so cool air could reach her neck. Flushed and warm in the stifling air, she swung her hips rhythmically to the music and leaned into the hard, male body pressed against her back.

She felt more alive tonight than she had in weeks. The alcohol she had consumed earlier sang through her veins, keeping her happy and relaxed as the lights of the club swam brilliantly; blinking and flashing in a wave of colour and light. She gave herself over to the music as she danced, grinding and swaying against her partner.

Kaidan moved against her too, his hands sliding up her thighs, over her hips and ghosting along her belly as he pulled her flush against him and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck. A prickle of biotic energy leapt between them, the spark tingling along her nerves, causing Pandora to groan and shudder in his arms. She felt his lips curve into a smile against her neck, and he tightened an arm around her waist, the other slipping back down to play with the hem of her short black dress.

"You're so fucking sexy," he murmured, his breath warm against her ear. "I love watching you move." He chuckled darkly and squeezed her waist. "Seeing you swing those hips and that gorgeous ass."

Pandora hummed and wiggled her backside against him for good measure, smirking as Kaidan groaned and dug his nails into her thighs. The crowd was pressed tight around them, and the dancefloor was dark and full of other entwined couples dancing. No one paid them any attention as she turned in his arms and slung one leg around his waist, their groins pressed close as her dress rose perilously high.

Kaidan growled, his eyes flashing blue with arousal as he ducked his head and claimed her mouth in a savage kiss; the hot pulsing air of the club pressing around them as he pulled her even tighter to him. His other hand cupped her ass, massaging and squeezing as he dipped his tongue into her mouth, sliding it against hers; his lips tasting like whiskey and eezo.

His hand slipped lower still, under the hem of her dress, and Pandora gasped as he traced the line of her panties between her legs. She could feel his arousal pressing against her through his jeans; the heat and hardness unmistakable against her body.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Pandora whispered to him, nipping his jaw as the delicious warmth of arousal began to spread within her belly. "We can get a room?"

Kaidan shook his head and kissed her again; desperate, hard. "No. I need you _now_."

She wanted him too. _Desperately_. The desire beat within her like a raging storm, washing away common sense as he held her close and whispered what he wanted to do to her. Heat pooled between her legs and desire, thick and hot, beat within her veins. Pandora opened her eyes, her gaze sweeping the bustling club and focusing on the door that led to the bathrooms as an idea seized her; a wicked, deliciously naughty idea.

"Why wait?" he added, his husky voice persuasive as his hand slipped back between her legs; stroking her lightly.

Pandora shivered and arched towards him. "Oh fuck, Kaidan." She whispered as the crowd continued to dance around them, oblivious. "I can't wait either. Come on."

She peeled herself away and seized his hand, curling her fingers around his and pulling him through the club towards the door. The door led to a hallway, and as it swung shut behind them the music faded to a dim pulsing beat, the base vibrating gently through the walls and floor.

"The bathrooms?" Kaidan asked, his eyes glittering as she led him towards them.

She tossed an amused look over her shoulder. "Of course not, I'm slightly classier than _that_."

Pandora passed the bathrooms and led him to a storage closet, then opened it with a wink and pushed him in. She laughed as she followed him in and Kaidan caught her in his arms and swung her around, kicking the door shut behind them and pulling her into a kiss as he backed her against a stack of drink crates. They clinked and rattled precariously as he kissed her hard; the force of his kiss driving her head back.

Kaidan flared, briefly illuminating the small storage room with its towering stacks of crates and boxes, and then Pandora forgot everything but him; the feel of his hands against her curves, of his body against hers, and of the arousing buzz of his biotics playing along her skin. Her world narrowed to everything Kaidan; the taste of his kiss, the feel of his hands, the sounds of arousal he made as she touched him.

She traced his scars, her fingertips following the trail of tattoos down his throat that she couldn't see but knew well enough to picture in her mind. Kaidan's life was mapped out in his tattoos; his pain, his victories, his anger. Everything. And she loved every single piece of the puzzle that made him into the man he was.

His hands travelled down, following the curves of her body and tracing the swell of her hips so he could cup her backside and pull her tightly against him. Kaidan slipped his hands under the hem of her dress and slid it upwards, then hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and slipped them down her legs. Pandora gave a small shake of her hips and kicked her underwear free, gasping as Kaidan pulled his mouth from hers and began to kiss his way down her body.

He trailed kisses down the column of her throat, along her collar bone, and between the valley of her breasts. His lips were feathery light but they seemed to burn with heat, and she could feel the warmth of his mouth against her body through the fabric of her dress . Excitement built inside of her as he went lower still, kneeling in front of her in silence as he lifted her dress higher still and kissed his way to the very apex of her thighs.

Pandora gasped, panting, her legs trembling as Kaidan kissed her sex; his tongue swirling against the sensitive flesh. She clutched his shoulders, fingers digging into his muscles tightly as she clung for dear life as he explored her, alternating with long deep licks and small shallow flicks of his tongue. Kaidan was clearly enjoying himself, and he hummed pleasantly against her as he sucked on the nub at the core of her being.

"Oh God! Kaidan!"

Her legs buckled and gave way, but Kaidan held her up, supporting her with a mix of biotics and his hands as he laughed huskily against her body; evidently delighted with the effect he had on her. He kissed her again, and then slowly got to his feet, his eyes whirling with flecks of biotic light. He kissed her again, and this time there was a definite tremor to his body; a biotic pulse which ran from his lips to hers in an electric jolt.

"Fuck! The things you do to me, Kitten," he told her huskily as he fumbled at his pants, the metallic clink of his belt sounding loud in the darkness. "You drive me wild."

She wanted to tell Kaidan that he made her feel the same way, that he always had; that the edge of darkness he carried was like a drug she couldn't get enough of, but before she could speak he was suddenly _there_. Against her. The hot flesh of his erection brushing her body as he lifted one of her legs and hooked it around his waist so he was pressed snugly against her, the other hand positioning himself at her entrance.

The thought that they might get caught flashed briefly through her mind, but the part of her that wanted Kaidan rebelled against the idea of calling a halt to this, and she wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck. The need to be with him swirled within her like a vortex; sucking, pulling and _demanding_ that she take him deep inside of her. And a wonderful languid heat bloomed in her belly as their lips met again, his tongue swirling around hers.

There was no time to talk or think as Kaidan slowly began to push his length inside of her. Every rational thought was driven out of her head by the feel of his body sliding inside of hers; of the sensation of him stretching and filling her completely. Pandora could only _feel_. And so she did; _she felt._ She clung to him tightly, whimpering as desire sung through her body as he sheathed himself inside of her fully and paused, savouring the feel of her body around his.

It wasn't enough though; she needed more! And Pandora moved her hips against him eagerly, spurring him on with a cry of need. Kaidan nipped her lower lip, biting her playfully as he began to more in long powerful thrusts, his movements deep and forceful as he braced her more securely against the crates of drinks and used both hands to lift her into a better position. It felt incredible, _amazing_ , and Pandora moved against him, rolling her hips to meet each slick movement of his body into hers.

The excitement began to build fast within her; the warmth that was pooling in her belly spreading like quicksilver through her veins. She could feel Kaidan's biotics burning and crackling each time he pounded inside of her, and her own power answered in a brilliant flare as her climax neared; the room flickering with the ghostly flames of azure that spread over their bodies.

She was close. _So close_. Pandora bit her lip as her muscles tightened; her back arching as desire tightened inside of her like a rubber brand. Kaidan shifted against her, scooping one hand under her ass to hold her while the other one moved between her legs, and his thumb circled her clit. The sensation of him stroking her over-sensitised flesh while his hardness thrust inside of her was too much, and with a shuddering cry, Pandora felt that desire well up and swallow her in a wave of dizzying sensation.

She kissed Kaidan, muffling sounds of pleasure against his lips as she writhed against him; stars bursting behind her eyelids as that beautiful ecstasy coursed through her body. Pandora forgot where she was, she forgot who she was, she forgot everything except the man she was with and how much he meant to her in this moment. She held onto Kaidan, curling her nails into his skin and marking him as hers as he gasped and was brought to his own climax, barely keeping his legs under him as he spilled himself inside of her.

They stayed together for several long minutes, wrapped in each other's arms and as close as two people could possibly be. Slowly, as their breathing returned to normal and their heartrate slowed, Kaidan set her down on the floor, and he tugged her dress back down again; his hands gentle. A warm glow of satisfaction settled in Pandora's core, and she grinned stupidly as she located her underwear on the floor and pulled them back on.

"Pandora, that was amazing." Kaidan told her as he finished buckling his pants and slung an arm around her waist. His eyes glowed warmly as he gazed down at her. "You know I lo-" he hesitated and swallowed. "You really do drive me crazy, you know."

 _Had he been going to say what she thought he was?_ She wondered. Her heart thumped a little harder, but she didn't push the matter.

"Me?" Pandora snuggled close as she opened the door a crack and peeked out into the thankfully empty hallway. "You're the one who got me so hot I dragged you back here." She flashed him a smile as they slipped out of the storeroom and stole along the hallway like guilty teenagers, managing to maintain a somewhat normal expression as the door that led back to the club opened and a gaggle of asari dancers came through giggling.

The dancers passed by and Kaidan grinned and shook his head, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Nope. This was _your_ fault. You and that sexy black dress you're wearing."

"Fine," she said airily. "Blame me, but if you're going to blame my dress for getting you all riled up, then I'm allowed to point out that you being basically shirtless is _very_ distracting."

He laughed, a rich velvety sound that sent shivers down her spine. "Fair's fair, I suppose."

They paused by the bathroom doors and Pandora wiggled her eyebrows. "How about if you give me five minutes to freshen up and then we get out of here and head back to the Normandy to continue our evening?"

"Sounds fucking good to me," Kaidan murmured as he leaned in to kiss her. "Because that dress of yours is starting to distract me _again_."

* * *

_A/N - Hehe, hope you liked it! I'd love to know what you thought in a review!_


End file.
